


My Boyfriend's Boss

by ClarenceKonrad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blackmail, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Cuckolding, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Evil Laughter, Face-Fucking, Forced, Gay, Gay Sex, Insults, Landlord - Freeform, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Throat Fucking, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarenceKonrad/pseuds/ClarenceKonrad
Summary: Blurb: A young man is blackmailed by his boyfriend's boss.Don't hesitate to send me your stories ideas or to request a specific kind of relationship in the comments, I'll add it to my waiting list and write it for you.





	My Boyfriend's Boss

I arrived at 155, White Boulevard at 8 pm. It was the house of my boyfriend’s boss and our landlord, Geoffrey Negev, and I had to admit I was stressed. Nick had to go see his mother urgently, so he had asked me to bring him some documents. I had never met the guy, but Nick said he was very friendly. _Just give him the papers and leave_ , he said. Being a twenty-year-old introverted artist, and not a hotshot marketing manager like him, I wasn’t good at social interactions. But it was important for him, so I made an effort. I would do anything for him.

I rang the doorbell, and the door opened only seconds later. Was he watching me through the window?

“You must be Simon?" Asked a handsome man, a thirty-something with dark brown hair and piercing black eyes.

"Yes, N-Nicolas sent me. He-he’s sorry he couldn't be here." My God, I just sounded like an idiot. My face grew hot—speaking to strangers was hard for me.

“He told me, don’t worry. Please, come in, welcome to my home.”

I followed him into a sumptuous house, and we made our way to the living room. It wasn't a large place, but it was well decorated, with antique carpets, a mix of modern and classic furniture, and magnificent paintings. This is the kind of house where I would feel good. I loved our apartment, but it was simple and small. Nick was working hard to give us a good life. We were living on his salary, and he was the one paying for my fine-arts studies. I owed him a lot. God, he would not be happy if I said that in front of him. He'd told me countless times that we were together, it was the normal thing to do, and that he didn't think twice when the time came to pay for my tuition. What did I do to deserve a guy this good by my side? Thinking about all of this often overwhelmed me. I was surely too sensitive.

"Please sit down," said Mr. Negev as he pointed toward the sofa. "Do you want something to drink?"

“Oh, no, thank you, I’m good.”

“Come on, let’s have a drink, something not too strong. Do you like red wine?” His smile was friendly. I needed to act civilized in front of this guy. I didn’t want Nick to look like a fool because of me—and I liked red wine very much.

“Yes, red wine would be nice.”

“Perfect.” He went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later, with a bottle of _Château Cheval Blanc 2008._ Fuck, the guy must be loaded. Who opened a five hundred dollars bottle for the boyfriend of an employee? He poured the wine and gave me a glass.

“Cheers,” Mr. Negev lifted his glass in the air. I did the same and tasted the wine. It was fantastic. This guy had class. Now I understood why Nick enjoyed working for him.

“You have a beautiful house, Mr. Negev.”

“Oh, thank you, Simon. Do you enjoy your apartment?”

“Yes, very much.

“Here are the documents I brought,” I said, giving him the folder.

“Thank you, Simon, I’ll take a look at it later.” He took the folder and tossed it on the table without even a glance at it. Instead, his eyes fixed on me, and his reaction made me feel uncomfortable.

Geoffrey continued speaking. “First, I have two things to show you.” He picked up papers from the coffee table and gave them to me. “Please read this and tell me what you think.”

Still smiling, I unfolded the paper and read them. I had two letters in front of me; one was Geoffrey firing Nick, and the other was an eviction notice from our apartment. Geoffrey was also our landlord. My heart stopped, and my hands started shaking, as tears filled my eyes.

“What… What is this? I d-don’t understand.”

"It's very simple, Simon. If you don't want your little boyfriend to be fired and for you two to live under a bridge, you'll do exactly as I tell you. Do you understand?" He said with a broad and cruel smile. His eyes were empty, devoid of any emotion. I couldn't stop myself, and tears rolled down my face. Geoffrey sat next to me on the sofa and caressed my hair, petting me like a dog.

"Come on, don't cry. I’ve had my eyes on you for a long time, you know. Ever since Nicolas showed me a photo of you, I knew I had to be alone with you. To be able to hurt you."

He said it with such indifference that I gasped. “Why do you want to hurt me?”

The guy laughed. Oh, my God, he looked so dangerous. "Because I'm a monster, and I want to break you."

This made me cry harder. How can someone this beautiful, so smiling and sophisticated, could be so horrible? I was so afraid of what he was going to do to me. But the guy controlled our fate. He could destroy our lives in a heartbeat. “We didn't do anything to you. Please let me go. I don't want to."

“You don’t want to what? Suck my cock? Take it in your ass? I don’t fucking care if you want it or not, you’ll do it. Or I destroy you and your fucking boyfriend.” He whispered in my ear. “Do you hear me, fucking bitch?”

“I don’t want to cheat on Nick. Please, Geoffrey.”

“Yes, I like begging. That’s perfect. You will start by sucking me. I don’t want some soft blowjob, you understand that, right? I want a real deepthroat. Hard. I want you to gag, and I want you to drool on my cock.”

Still crying, I watched him remove his jeans and briefs, keeping his sweatshirt. His cock was hard, and God, it was huge and thick. He was going to rape me, and he wouldn't even have to force himself on me. I couldn't do anything, not even move. I was frozen to the spot, and my whole body was shaking.

He sat on the armchair on the other side of the coffee table and spread his legs. "Get naked and come here."

I removed my clothes and felt goosebumps all over my body. I was standing in front of Geoffrey, shaking. He looked at me like a piece of meat. "God, you look ridiculous. Come the fuck here. And crawl."

I couldn’t believe what he just asked me. A cold terror ran through my body, and I chose to obey without resisting. I came to him on my knees, and he took me by the hair—that hurt—and fucked my mouth. Brutally.

 

…

I was choking on his cock, crying at the same time. He was manipulating my head, forcing me to take it deep, and at this moment I never felt so humiliated in my whole life. I didn't like rough sex, and I didn't want to cheat on Nick, but this guy could do whatever the fuck he wanted. I tried to think of a way to run away, to tell Nick. Maybe we could do something. But Nick has given everything for me, working hard so I can do the studies I wanted. I needed to be strong for him. To obey this monster, so that I could save our lives. But now that Geoffrey knew I was obedient and weak, I hoped this one time would be enough for him. I could forget, I could live with this. I didn’t want to become his whore.

But after a moment, an unknown feeling went through me. What was it? Pleasure? Enjoyment? Oh my God, no, I couldn’t. I didn’t want to betray Nick. But feeling helpless, controlled, under the menace of Geoffrey was entrancing. My cock hardened as I drooled a lot on his cock, the saliva flowing on his big balls. I tried several times to restrain my gag reflex, but it was useless, the cruel grip maintaining me in place.

"You see, you stopped crying. You're beginning to like my cock, aren't you, boy?" He still had this little smirk. This was also something obnoxious and exciting at the same time. Never in my life, had I felt something for someone cruel and abusing me. Did that make me a whore, a slut? I didn't know. At last, he let me breathe a little by removing his cock from my mouth.

“Is it enough? I did what you wanted. Please let me go, now.”

“Not quite. You’re very good at sucking my cock, so I want to go a little more hardcore, okay? Let’s change the position.”

“I want to go home.”

“Not quite yet, you have to choke on my cock, little toy. Come on.”

He moved me like an object, placing me on the sofa. I was now lying down on my back, afraid of what was going to follow. Geoffrey went over me on the sofa, squatting above my head. He looked at me without any mercy. “I’m going to insert my cock into your mouth. Don’t you remove it, boy, or you’ll regret it.”

He thrust his thick cock into my mouth. I instantly gagged. He was going deep, further and further down my throat, and I could feel his balls on my chin. My cock was now fully hard. His back and forth movements were precise and merciless. I drooled on myself, the saliva flowing on my face. The humiliation was complete. I felt so bad, as tears mixed with the saliva. I also felt gross, but I wanted more. More tears, more saliva. This deep humiliation filled something in me, and Geoffrey was enjoying the view. He jabbed one last time and stayed deep in my throat, and I choked again.

“I am going to breed your asshole, dirty slut.” He removed his cock and got off the sofa. “Get on all fours. You have five seconds.”

I obeyed as quickly as I could, taking the position. I now had my ass spread, my hole in the air. That made Geoffrey laugh, for whatever reason, while caressing my asshole.

“Look at you, eager to get fucked. Dirty whore. I’m going to fucking hurt you.”

“Please, be gentle, Geoffrey. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Of course, you will. Or else I’ll destroy you. Look at this little hole, ready to be bred.”

He went to a drawer and removed some lube from it. He came back to me—I still had my head in the pillows, and my back arched. He put a lot of lube on my asshole, and into it by inserting a finger. Hard. He didn’t care if that hurt me.

And it did. “Ouch. I’m begging you, be gentle, Geoffrey.”

“Shut the fuck up. Lower your ass.”

He put the head of his cock against my hole. I sobbed, as I was going to be fucked by a man other than Nick. I had sworn to remain faithful to him, and here I was, in a humiliating position, at the mercy of a psychopath. The deepthroat was hot, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be fucked. Well, I had no choice.

He pushed his cock inside, and that hurt like hell. I screamed, my face buried in the pillow.

"Yes, I'll make you scream, fucking bitch! Think about Nicolas. Does he breed you like that? Fucking slut."

At first, I didn’t feel any pleasure. My asshole was sore, his cock painful inside, the thrusts opening me brutally. I cried and screamed, gripping the cushions in despair. The more I was in pain, the more he moaned with pleasure. Suddenly he stopped but stayed deep in me.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, tilting his head to watch me with a cruel smile.

“Yes, Geoffrey, please…”

He ignored me and started again raping me. After a few minutes, he finally removed his cock from my ass and spread my cheeks with his hands.

“Awesome. You’re all distorted. Okay, I need to come.” He made me sit again on the sofa and stroked his cock in front of my face. “Open your mouth.”

He milked his cock. I felt his sperm filling my mouth, while he roared like a beast. "Swallow."

I shook my head no. He slapped me on the face. “Swallow or your life is over.”

I forced myself, and that made me want to gag.

He cleaned his cock with a tissue and threw a towel on me, that he took from under the coffee table. "Clean yourself up and get the hell out of this house. I'm not finished with you. You'll be back the day after tomorrow at 8 pm. I expect you to be prepared for anal. I'm going to breed you and dildo you for an hour, bitch. If you don't come, or if you talk to anyone about our arrangement, your husband is fired, and you are evicted. Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes." Why was I eager to come back? I would never admit it to this monster, of course. But, inexplicably, even the hatefuck had opened something new in me.

I left the house and stopped in the middle of the driveway. I cried because I had cheated on Nick, even if it was not my fault. My whole body shook from the sobs, my asshole still hurting. Why did I like that?

Yes, I just met a monster, and I felt humiliated. Broken. But that felt good. I didn’t understand what was happening.

_Who am I?_


End file.
